Past Meeting: Castle Edition
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if Kate had met a few of the people she interacts with now a when she was young? Last chapter is now up and complete as is.
1. Kate, Martha and Rick

Title: Past Meetings-Castle Edition

Disclaimer : I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Hey I am back with another Castle story, hope you guys enjoy it! Character thought is **_bold italics_**.

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Genre: Friendship/General

Rating: T

Chapter 1: Kate, Martha and Rick

Mentions of: Flowers for Your Grave (1.1)

* * *

><p><em>-At the start of the show, 2009-<em>

As Martha stood with Alexis she glanced a few times over to the Detective standing next to her thinking she had seen her somewhere before but not sure where.

_-Flashback to summer 1985, Kate at age five- _

_Martha was in her dressing room getting ready to get home following another successful performance; now it was a matter of finding her thirteen year old son Richard._

_It didn't take long for her to find him hanging out by the food stand, "Come on Richard let's go."_

_As they headed out Rick saw something, "Hey mom look."_

_Martha looked to where Rick was pointing and noticed a little girl who looked no more than five wondering around looking lost._

_She headed over to the little girl to help her find her parents._

_With Rick following behind, Martha knelt down and asked in a gentle voice, "Hi there, what's your name?"_

_Kate knew it was never a good idea to talk to strangers but right now she needed to find her parents, _"_Katherine, Kate for short."_

"_Okay Kate, do you know where your mommy or daddy is right now?"_

_Kate looking a bit sheepish shook her head._

"_Well I will go and help you find them okay?" asked Martha offering her hand to the youngster._

_Kate nodded and then took her hand. They didn't get very far when they heard a voice, _"_Katherine Elizabeth Beckett, you're father and I have been looking everywhere for you, do you know how much trouble you are in young lady?" Johanna asked in a stern voice_

_Kate shuttered at the way her mother used young lady after her full name; she knew she was in trouble._

"_Sorry mommy," said Kate giving her best puppy eyes. _

_Johanna knew that was the one thing she was not immune to but Kate had to learn something._

_Once Johanna took Kate's hand in to hers she said, "__Thank you Ms. Rodgers for finding little Katie."_

"_No problem."_

_Crouching down to the little girl's level Martha said in a low voice, "Now be a good girl, listen to your parents and don't wonder off okay?"_

"_Okay Katie we are going home now, can you say thank you?" _

"_Thank you."_

"_Not a problem, just remember listen to your mommy and daddy okay kiddo?"_

_Kate could only nod._

_Soon mother and daughter left, Martha thought, __**will I run into them again? Meh probably not.**_

-Back to 2009-

As Martha, Alexis and Rick were on their way home it was then Martha realized the detective next to her was the same kid who got lost all those years ago, _**I had been wondering what became of the little girl. Good for her…good for her.**_

* * *

><p>AN 2: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, reviews are appreciated.


	2. Kate and Esposito

Title: Past Meetings-Castle Edition

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Kate's birth year is 1979 Jon Huertas' birth year 1976 so his charter's birth year maybe 1977. Character thought is _**bold italics**_.

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Genre: General

Rating: T

Chapter 2: Kate and Esposito

* * *

><p>-Sometime before Castle came on board, 2008-<p>

Esposito who had been hard at work filling out paper work since he and his partner Kevin Ryan had solved their latest case.

Suddenly the grumbling he had been ignoring had gotten loud enough he could no longer ignore and decided to treat not only his partner but Kate as well since they had pitched in to help when they were between cases.

Esposito also remembered the time three decades ago when he was getting a bit hungry but had no way of getting food money and it was a certain girl who had gotten him some food. It was after that moment he promised himself if he ever ran into the girl again he would buy her lunch.

_-Flashback to fall 1990-_

_Fifteen year-old Javier Esposito was at the park shooting some hoops by himself when he felt a grumble in his stomach._

_He thought, oh no not now._

_He stuck his hand in his pant pockets but found nothing._

_**Of course Mami always tell me to eat more so I don't starve but I only eat what I need to eat.**_

_He tried to ignore the rumble by shooting more hoops, but the more he ignored it the worse the growl got._

_So he decided to sit for a while in hopes of the grumblings would go away._

_Only a few minutes later did he smell a mouth-watering aroma. When he looked around to see where the smell was coming from when he saw a girl about 10 or 11 with a few of her friends each munching on pretzesl._

_When Kate saw the kid next to her, her eleven year-old senses kicked in and knew the kid was hungry and went off to buy some food with change she had._

_Esposito burying his head in his hands, __**great I scared her off**_

_No more than a few minutes later did he smell food, this time right under his nose._

_When he lifted his head he saw the same little girl only this time she was carrying a pretzel and a drink in her hands._

_Esposito a little shocked asked, "Is this for me?"_

_The girl nodded and said, "Yep."_

_Before Esposito was able to say anything else, he heard one of her friends calling to her, "C'mon Becks."_

"_Okay I'm coming," Kate yelled._

_Once she turned back facing Esposito she smiled and said, "I have to go now. Bye."_

_With that she was off as Esposito ate the pretzel savoring it and drank the drink bit by bit, thankful for the compassion the girl showed._

-Back to 2008-

He looked at his partner and said, "Hey Ryan want stop and go out for a bit to eat? My treat."

Ryan looked at Esposito, shrugged and said, "Okay, let's go partner I'm starved."

"Okay why don't you go and get the car and I will catch up. I think there is one other person who is in need of food about now."

Ryan looked around and knew whom he was talking about.

Esposito walked over to his boss' desk and asked, "Hey do you want to go out for lunch with Ryan and me? My treat."

Kate lifted up her head, "Wow, that's nice of you Esposito, come to think of it I am getting kind of hungry myself, so let's go."

Once Kate got her phone and purse and headed towards the elevator Kate took this opportunity to ask, "Okay Esposito, what is this about?"

Esposito knew he couldn't keep this from Kate for very long.

"Well do you remember all those years ago when you brought me food?"

Kate searched her brain and then remembered.

"Yeah I do. I was pretty proud of myself for a few days afterwards."

"Well you left before I was able say thank you and I promised myself if I saw you again I would buy you lunch."

"Awww that is sweet of you Esposito. I appreciate it. And you're welcome."

The two detectives then walked out of the squad room and headed straight for lunch.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Your reviews are appreciated!


	3. Kate and Ryan

Title: Past Meetings-Castle Edition

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Seamus' birth year is 1976. Ryan's would probably be 1977. Character thought is _**bold italics**_. Just in this chapter Ryan's girl friend isn't Jenny. I will be using Kevin and Ryan interchangeably.

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Genre: General

Rating: K

Chapter 3: Kate and Ryan

* * *

><p>-Story begins in December of 1993 (Kate is about 14 and Ryan is about 16)-<p>

_Kevin Ryan was at an ice rink and was supposed to spend the day with his girlfriend of six months, Chantel, but he found out as he was heading towards their meeting spot that he saw Chantel kissing another guy._

_Ryan decided to still going on with plans as usual because he had cleared his afternoon just for her. He turned around and headed towards another subway station to take subway ride to 103__rd__ Street and Central Park West._

_As he was on the subway train, he bitterly thought, __**I have given Chantel one too many chances and yet she still chooses to cheat on me…no more. I am dumping her sorry butt come Monday.**_

_Once he got to where he wanted to be, he decided to lace up and go skating for a bit. When he got on the ice he found that he was wobbly as it has been quite awhile since he skated._

_While he was trying to balance himself and skate he wasn't watching where he was going and he ran into someone else causing the two to tumble._

_Though a little peeved, Kate looked at who careened into her and asked with a smile, "Are you okay?"_

_Ryan sat up and replied hastily as he tried to unsuccessfully stand up, "Yeah."_

_No sooner had he stood up he fell on his bottom again._

_Kate couldn't help but laugh at the guy in front of her. He seemed like he was no more than sixteen. _

_Kate stood up, and put out her hand, "__Here let me help." _

_Kevin looked up seemingly __embarrassed__ but took the girl's hand. _

_Once he was on his feet albeit unsteadily Kate introduced herself, "I am Katherine most people call me Kate."_

_Ryan replied, "I am Kevin."_

_After a few more minutes Kate sensed that Kevin was here on his own she asked, "Want to join me and my friends? That is if you want to."_

_Ryan was a little hesitant but agreed since he was here alone, "Sure why not?"_

_Kate smiled, "Well then let's go."_

-Fast forward to 2008-

Kate was at her desk filling out mundane paperwork when a few minutes later her Commanding Officer Captain Montgomery called to her from the entrance of his office.

"Detective Beckett, come see me in my office, I have someone I would like you to meet.

Kate stood up and made her way to the captain's office.

When she got there the saw the door was left ajar and so she went in.

"Detective Beckett, I would like you to meet your new partner, Detective Kevin Ryan transferred over from Narcotics. Detective Ryan this is Detective Kate Beckett."

"It's nice to meet you and please you call me Kate," said the brunette detective offering her hand.

When he saw her, his partner, he remembered the one day he ran into her.

_**Whoa it is the same girl I ran into fifteen years at the ice rink.**_

"Call me Ryan," he said, offering his hand.

As Kate shook it she already knew where she had seen him.

_**Nice, it is the same guy at the ice rink; I hope he still remembers some of the skating techniques I helped him with.**_

Montgomery broke the silence, "Detective Beckett why don't you show Detective Ryan around?"

"Sure," answered Kate as she held open the door and the two headed out of the office and Kate began the tour of the 12th.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Hope you have enjoyed the Chapter 3. Your reviews are appreciated!

A/N 3: The next and last chapter might take me awhile to get written so hang in there and check back!


	4. Kate and Lanie

Title: Past Meetings-Castle Edition

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: This is one is more angst. Character thought is _**bold**__**italics**_.

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Genre: Friendship/Angst

Rating: K

Chapter 4: Kate and Lanie

* * *

><p><em>*Right before the start of the show*<em>

Kate Beckett and Lanie Parish were at their favorite bar for their girls' night out. Usually it would be once a week but lately they were swamped by case after case taking more time than usual. As Kate waited at their table while Lanie went to get their drinks, Kate thought about their friendship.

Kate was grateful to have a friend who was there when Kate's world fell apart and when Lanie intervened before Kate fell apart.

_-Sometime November, 1999-_

_The world twenty-year-old Katherine Beckett knew was shattered and gone; her mother's murder caused her dad to spiral into alcoholism and had forced Kate to accept responsibility to care for her father._

_She had also been studying hard to graduate on time and then get into the academy. After losing her mother, she felt she had to do something to help right the wrongs in the city or at least try to make a difference in some way._

_Kate almost lost herself trying to study, work, and take care of her father; she had also become detached from her friends, almost alienating all of them; there was one friend who could never be pushed away, one Lanie Parish._

_Lanie knew she had to do something to intervene because if she didn't she was afraid that Kate would spiral out of control like her father did._

_One day Lanie waited outside of the classroom of Kate's criminology discussion so she could reach out to Kate._

_Lanie spotted Kate coming out of the classroom and rushed over and grabbed Kate on the arm, "Kate, we need to talk. I know something is bothering you."_

_Kate looked at Lanie, "What are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with me."_

_Kate tried to struggle against Lanie's hold and Lanie spoke her mind, "Oh that is total BS Katherine Beckett and stop being so stubborn."_

_Kate bristled, "Me stubborn? You're even worse and if I am going through something it is none of your business, why do you care so much? Besides I need to go and study."_

_Now Lanie was enraged not caring if they were causing a scene, "Now hold it right there Katherine Louise Beckett. You're coming with me and you are going to tell me what is going on with you. I am doing this because it hurts me to see you like this, you have changed and not for the better. I am also doing this because if you remember the pact we made at the start of high school we would be there for each other no matter what and I intend to keep that promise."_

_That did it; the false bravado Kate had put up and fooled everyone else so she didn't have to deal with the rest of the world came crumbling down and Kate broke down, sank to the floor and was bawling like a baby. Lanie who had sunk down with Kate wrapped her arms tightly around Kate and held her best friend whilst she let it all out._

*Back to present time*

"Kate, are you okay?"

Kate shook her head and came out of her deep thoughts and looked at Lanie who was sitting next to her with their drinks.

Kate smiled and answered, "Yeah, I was thinking about how far we have come as friends, and how grateful I am to have you as a friend."

Lanie grinned, "You better believe it, we are friends for life!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter of "Past Meetings: Castle Edition". I hope you had fun reading it! Your reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
